


Because Of You

by mylittlejaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is real tired of Bruce ignoring his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of backstory for the Jason and Bruce in me and my boyfriend's AU RP, but can be read as just a general fic.

Jason sat atop the dinosaur in the Cave, smoke hanging between his lips, cigarette butts and ash littering the top of the animatronic's broad head. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the high ceiling of the Cave, listening to bats screeching, water trickling, Bruce's supercomputer humming and-

He cocked his head with a grin, standing and dropping his smoke, crushing it beneath the toe of his boot. The Batmobile pulled in moments later. Jason ran down the back of the dinosaur and jumped off, rolling when he landed only to get to his feet and use his momentum to continue to the side of the Batmobile.

Bruce got out of the car, not even sparing Jason a glance as he strode towards the computer.

Jason's brow furrowed, taking it a little personally even though he knew he shouldn't be. With a huff he followed after the dramatic flair of the cape. "Yo Boss, shitty night or what?"

"Language, young Master Jason." Alfred came out of the shadows.

Jason ducked his head and scuffed his shoe, making sure to look properly chastised, though the gleam in his eyes and smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth gave him away. "Shucks, sorry Alfie. Won't happen again."

Alfred cocked a brow. "So you've said the last half a dozen times."

He let himself smile and give an easy shrug. "Old habits die hard." He took up his place standing beside Bruce's chair, hand resting on the back of it as his eyes flicked over the screen. "So whatcha up to Boss?"

Bruce grunted. "Ivy's taken over Robinson Park. It is completely overgrown, and - as far as I can tell - impenetrable."

Alfred looked over the screen. "Oh my. That is peculiar indeed." He looked at Bruce. "What is your plan, sir?"

"I have Lucius working on something to destroy them."

Jason grinned. "That mean you're back for the night?"

Bruce leaned back and pushed the cowl off of his head, giving Jason a look of amusement. "Seems so."

He pumped his fist in the air. "Woohoo! Time to train!"

Alfred shook his head. "I shall retire for the evening then. Good night sirs." He walked up the stairs, disappearing around the bend.

Bruce turned to Jason. "What have I told you about smoking in the Cave Jason?"

"Not to." Jason shrugged. He wasn't about to stop. "Y'should be grateful they're just smokes."

"Enunciate your words."

"Sorry Boss."

Bruce shook his head and stood. "I'm going to change."

"Aw, does this mean no training?" Jason tried not to pout, but he knew his pleading eyes had the desired effect on Bruce when he stopped and looked at him. Jason's mouth slowly grew into a grin, subtly shifting his body language.

"Don't do that Jason."

The pout reappeared on his face. "Why not? I see the way you lookit me B." He knocked his hips back and forth like he would've for the johns back in his hooking days.

Bruce shook his head, expression closing off. "You see what you want to see."

"Don't mean it ain't there." He took a few sultry steps toward Bruce, smile blooming on his face again. "C'mon Boss, I know what I'm doin'. I prolly sucked off bigger di-"

" _Robin that is enough._ "

Jason dropped the act and actually drew back a step, falling quiet as he searched Bruce's face. His own expression screwed up when Bruce turned and walked away without another word. "Hey, no, fuck that Boss!"

He chased after Bruce and grabbed his gauntleted hand, yanking it as hard as he could. Bruce broke his grip without even acknowledging him. Jason growled and ran in front of him, blocking his way to the changing area. "No, you fucking listen here, because I'm through with you pretending there ain't nothing here."

Bruce stopped and looked over Jason's head, not meeting his eyes, jaw clenched against the words he wanted to say.

"Not gonna say nothin'? That's fine, I got this." He crossed his arms and glared up at Bruce. "You don't treat me like your ward, or son, or even a kid." He jerked his chin towads him. "You treat me like your _partner_. I don't care if you don't wanna fuck or nothing, but don't fucking pretend I'm something I'm not to you."

"You _are_ my ward Jason." He still wouldn't meet Jason's eyes.

"Legally I'm Bruce Wayne's ward. But you and I both know he ain't you."

Bruce looked at him then, brow furrowing.

"Yeah thought that might get your attention." Jason exhaled and pushed a hand through his hair in frustration. "You're not Bruce or Brucie or Batman or Matches or any of them other faces you wear. You don't show no one the real you." He tilted his chin up and smirked. "No one 'cept me. I seen you at your best 'n' worst B. I don't care who y'are, y'don't show your most inner self to your _kid_."

He barrelled on when Bruce didn't immediately speak. "I get you don't wanna be a kiddie fucker," He ignored Bruce's flinch at that. "And whatever, I got lube and two hands, I'll fuck myself if you won't."

Bruce made a slightly strangled noise. "Jason..."

"No, shut up, I ain't finished." Waits a beat to make sure Bruce is through interrupting, holds his gaze as he continues. "You don't gotta touch me, or call me your boyfriend, but you better damn well realize what you mean when you call me _partner_."

"You are the Robin to my Batman."

"No, Dick was. I'm somethin' else entirely. I seen how you worked with Dick when he was Robin. It ain't nothing like how you work with me."

Bruce made a rumbling sound in his chest. "You are different people."

Jason barked a laugh. "Yeah no shit Sherlock. You actually see him as your kid. As a kid at all. I grew up hard, and lived hard, and I think you can't see me like a kid 'cause you know I ain't."

"That's not-"

Jason raised his voice and spoke right over him. "I _ain't_ a kid. I had more life experience under my belt when I was thirteen than Dick does _now_." He exhaled and relaxed his posture a little, rolling his his head. "Anyways, I'm gettin' off track. I ain't gonna push for nothin' sexual or romantic, but I need ya to fuckin' figure out what the hell you _want_ from me Boss, 'cause this thing between us is killing me, so I can only imagine how much it's eating _you_."

"....Are you finished?"

A smirk spread across Jason's face. "Sure B. Now be a good Bat and think 'bout what I said." He walked past Bruce, stopping just behind him and half-turning back to watch Bruce walk away. "An' if you think the same rules apply to us as everyone else, then you're even nuttier than I thought."

He raised his voice as Bruce disappeared into the changing area. "Think about it B!"

Jason waited a moment before shaking his head and heading towards the mats. He had training to do.

 


End file.
